Her Way
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: She would not have his children. Never. That would be her revenge upon him. [SMUT STORY]
Hi there !

This story is a bet asked to me by TheWritter1996 who wanted Sansa to have her way with two men.

The plot presented here is just an excuse for some smut. This is an AU where Lancel recovers well from the Blackwater, Sansa marries Joffrey and Tyrek is found alive and well during the riot.

 **WARNING! THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SEXUAL THEME AND SCENES! IF YOU ARE UNWELL WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THE PAGE.**

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : She would not have his children. Never. That would be her revenge upon him.

Disclamer : A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R Martin and Game of Thrones belongs to David Benioff and his pal D.B Weiss, I do not gain any money from this story, all I get are reviews and yet, that's not mandatory for you to leave a review after reading if you don't feel like commenting! :p

 **Her Way**

"It doesn't matter who puts a Lannister baby inside of you, does it?" Joffrey had taunted her when it was revealed their engagement was at stake, implying he'd have her nonetheless.

While walking down the corridor, Sansa thought that it didn't matter at all, Joffrey was right. Sadly, their marriage had occurred, even Margaery's beauty hadn't managed to save her from that. But Sansa had decided to not let it stop her. She took example on Cersei, on how she didn't give a damn and did as she pleased, with enough discretion to not being held responsible. And Margaery had become her greatest ally as well as her best friend. Joffrey expected her to be slutty, all that she wasn't. Margaery had took the matter in hand and she had taken her to a secret brothel, where she learnt all about giving but also receiving pleasure, from herself if it was needed. Her wedding night went more smoothly than she had thought, her king impressed, thinking she was touching herself while he ran his cock in her because she was a whore, while it was to ease herself a bit. This time at the pleasure house had awoken her passionate side, the urges of her body and she had found herself longing for more sex. Just the memory of seeing Margaery, usually all kind and nice, becoming dirty and dominated by a man, his manhood buried in her tight ass made her cunt wet. At that time, she had felt disgusted by her own hands exploring her body. Now, it was a need.

Just as much as she needed an heir.

But there was no way she would have his child.

She'd deprive him of that and he'd think the child would be his because, if the Gods were good, he'd look like her or he'd have the Lannister colours... Not given to the baby by him.

And to father this child, she had the perfect candidate:

Lancel.

Her views on him had changed when he asked if she could come to his room, while bedridden by fever after the battle of the Blackwater. He apologized to her for everything he had done to her, and he actually meant it. The two became friends. He had thought of joining the faith, but his newly found cousin Tyrek had convinced him otherwise. He could be a better man, a man he could face in the mirror, while having the life his father was building for him. Lancel had been engaged to Amerei Frey, a young widow of his age, known for her love of the carnal pleasure. Being surrounded by genuine care for him, he had been nursed back to health in no time and in a short period of time, he had become Sansa's lover. They both knew it wouldn't last, Lancel would leave for Darry, but at least, they'd have fun, they'd train for their mutual spouses. Lancel had made her feel important, cared, loved, listened. And he was much more talented than Joffrey. Where her king only cared about his pleasure, while it lasted for a few minutes, the knight was taking his sweet time for her to long, to desire, to beg. He gave her the orgasms Joffrey denied her.

Lancel's room was quite far, far enough to avoid any ears hearing their deeds. He was still awake, the light casted by the flames of his candles glowing under the door. She entered, with a soft knock on the wood. He was sitting on his bed, bare feet and shirtless. The day had been hot and he needed to cool off.

" My poor knight, you seek cold when I'll make you sweat." Sansa joked

He smirked.

" You're quite self-assured, Your Grace."

She took off her cloak, let it fall on the ground with a faint sound, revealing her naked body. Walking down that corridor from Joffrey's room, after he had her suck him dry, had made her horny. Her pink nipples were already hard.

" You need me that badly?" He asked, sounded almost surprised

" More than ever."

He understood. She needed a child. He hoped he could grant her that, a memory of the fun time they had together, a symbol of how forgiveness brought them together, but the idea of leaving the baby behind him made him sad. He'd never know his real father.

" I'll tell him. Or her. When he'd be old enough to understand and to keep secrets. I'll let him know how much you care." She told him, seeing his thoughtful expression

He had a sad smile.

" Now, now, this is getting depressing, let's just be young and careless." Sansa ordered

She joined him and gently kissed him. He allowed her, their tongues meeting each other. He was laying on his back while she was tracing the lines of his muscles down to his manhood with her tongue. Her touch had made him hard already. She delicately undressed him and started to play with him. His dick was bigger, thicker and longer that Joffrey's. Sansa adored giving her lover blowjobs. His previous lady love never bothered and when she first offered him this treat, he had been tense at first, because he wasn't aware of what she was doing, but soon the joy had taken its place and his moans had made her cunt even wetter. She slowly licked the line of his cock, kissing the top of it before she completely took it in her mouth. The idea of her tongue on him and the hotness of her mouth were a drug he enjoyed. He noticed her hand playing with her womanhood. He had her stop and invited her to sit near his face. She blushed but soon, his tongue was ravishing her private parts. The thrill of giving and receiving was even more arousing that she thought.

" How do you want it?" He gently asked

Remembering Margaery being roughly pounded, her breasts in contact with the sheets made her decide.

" From behind."

She placed herself in front of him, on her knees, her ass and pussy presented to him to enjoy. She could feel the tip of his cock slowly entering her. He was making her wait on purpose.

" Please. I need you. Fuck me. Fuck me hard like you'd fuck a whore." She begged

Her eyes were filled with lust. He smirked before entering her completely with one powerful trust that made her have a scream of joy. He didn't waste anytime, he wanted her badly, he started to pound her fast. She was moaning and he could feel her juices on his manhood. She was tight and her pussy craved him.

" You should see the look on your face, Your Grace." He teased

There was a mirror in front of the bed, it gave him an idea. He laid down, Sansa still on him, and she found herself seeing her reflection, a cock in her cunt, wet, her breasts bouncing in pace. He pounded her harder and faster.

" Oh Gods, yes! Again! Harder!"

She was close, she could feel it, but the door opened, freezing her. Tyrek had entered. Tyrek was no stranger to his cousin's secret, he kept it and was fine with it.

" Oopsie. Sorry."

Sansa was hot, her body was burning, she needed sex badly and didn't want it to stop.

" You can be sorry, but your queen will forgive you if you join us. After all, it's the least I can do to thank you for your silence? If that's okay with our brave soldier." She teased

" You know I like to share." Lancel jokingly replied

Tyrek joined them, all too happy. He had imagined several times the new queen getting fucked by his cousin and he wanted to have a taste. He was married, maybe, but his bride was still a babe. It wasn't cheating, not technically. Lancel let Sansa down and she started to suck Tyrek.

" I can't believe I'm getting sucked by a royal!" He said

" You are, dear. But I don't want to make any jealous, so..."

Her hand started to gently stroke Lancel's manhood as her mouth did its duty. Soon, she sucked them by turn. She could feel her pussy shaking of excitement. Especially when their hands were on her, teasing her womanhood and one of them even dared finger her ass.

" Your Grace has been more than gracious, now she deserves to be treated too."

" You're right, Tyrek, but how can I please you both?"

" Your pussy..." He started while he was touching her clit " belongs to my cousin. So, I'd gladly take your royal ass."

Tyrek was surprised when she told him to lay down, and even more when she sat on his hard cock, his dick entering her ass with a surprising ease. She let a moan escape and she started to fuck him. She loved anal. Everytime she had sex with Lancel or by herself, she always had some anal time. The combination of her being seen as regal and perfect while being a secret dirty slut aroused her. Soon, Lancel entered her free hole and started to pound her with force. The feeling of two big, powerful cocks thrusting at the same time on her was driving her crazy, she was melting.

" This is so good..."

Tyrek thrusted harder and faster, soon followed by his cousin. Sansa's mind had only one idea in mind: pleasure. She was living for sex, that was her only urge, her only need. She was moaning and screaming like crazy. She could hear the sound of their balls hitting her flesh. Soon enough, a familiar feeling overcame her and she squirted as she had an orgasm. That only made the boys even harder and hungry for her body and soon enough, they both came inside of her. She could feel their hot thick sperm invading her, her body was shaking. The three of them, out of breath, laid down on the bed.

Nine months later, Sansa was giving birth to twin boys, named Robert and Lancel, both blond with green eyes. Joffrey had named the first one after his father, but as the second child wasn't his direct heir, he let Sansa choose the name and knowing Lancel was her Darry pen-pal, as he mocked, finding the hobby boring, she allowed her to name their son after him.

Little did he knew that Tyrek would father her daughter Joanna two years later, little did he knew that his wife had her ass wide open for him and little did he knew she squirted everytime she masturbated to the memory of the time where her sons were conceived.

 **The END**


End file.
